


House Colours

by Bardic_Bat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardic_Bat/pseuds/Bardic_Bat
Summary: four short ficlets about four notable house members. all based off original poetry about the house colours symbolism by me.Remus for Gryffindor, Luna for Ravenclaw, Newt for Hufflepuff and Albus Potter for Slytherin. I tried to include members from different times and stayed away from the golden trio + any weasleysenjoy i guess





	House Colours

_Red and gold_ , he thought to himself, brushing his fingers over the scarf. It was soft, woollen and well-made. The young boy never thought he would end up here, in this spot, in this house.

Gryffindor. Place of the brave, the daring, the courageous. No, the boy always thought he would end up in Ravenclaw perhaps, or Hufflepuff. Never Gryffindor. But now, he was here, although he still didn’t fully understand.

It’s not like this was his first year- not by far. Year five, three excellent friends, and he was a prefect. Still, he was always doubting himself.  
Sighing, he took the robes off his bed - the name Remus Lupin printed neatly on the tag- and folded them up, laying them on the chair with the scarf on it. Remus strode to the window after that, gazing out at the moon. 

Tomorrow he would have to transform. Another tale to tell his friends, another lie to keep them from knowing how….how deformed he was. They would abandon Remus the moment they knew, disgusted and appalled at what he was. 

That’s why his doubts of being in Gryffindor lingered. They lingered from his lies, his unwillingness to intervene, his nervousness that he would be left, cold and alone if he ever slighted his friends, if his secret was ever told.

Remus Lupin was terrified.

Terrified of someone figuring it all out. So he washed up once a month, soaked up the blood in a red and gold scarf to hide it all. He cleaned it afterwards, always making sure that he was clean, clean as he could be with this filthy disease looming over his head.

Bandage the wounds, don’t let them show. Concealment charms to cover some of the scars, to keep them from showing.

Oh, Remus felt unworthy. 

Head down, he walked from the window, to the stairs. It was late, but a weekend, so the common room would still have some Gryffindors in it- including his friends. Their beds lay empty, sheets kept neat by house elves.

Remus stopped short of the stairs, looking down them, long and dark.

In the end, Remus always believed he would be alone and bleeding in an alley by himself. 

He always imagined this awful anxiety, these feelings of self-loathing, this fear of being alone, would eat away until there was nothing left but a hollow husk.  
From the stairs came laughter- an outcry from Peter as Sirius or James did something, and the cheering that followed. There was the familiar sounds of exploding snap echoed as well, and Remus could imagine the ones in the common room huddled near the game.

Alone, battered and bruised.

Perhaps it wouldn’t have to be so.

_Red, so the blood doesn't show,_  
_Gold, to display our trophies high and low._  
_Proud chests puffed out,_  
_Quick to act, quick to think,_  
_With scabbed knees and bruised knuckles._  
_Pointless heroics paired with tiny feats,_  
_Hidden cuts and plain wounds,_  
_For all to see._  
_Red, so the blood doesn't show,_  
_Gold, to display our trophies high and low._  



End file.
